


Strange Bedpersons

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Lawyer Magnus Bane, M/M, Oblivious Simon, Secret Relationship, soft boyfriends, we're going with that because simon is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: “Should we tell him? Say anything?”Magnus doesn’t ask for clarification; he’s never needed it with Alec. “I think we could have some fun if we wanted to, darling. What do you say? Are you up for it?”Alec turns around until they’re facing each other. He grins. “Okay, let’s have some fun.”What follows are long weeks of Alec becoming increasingly incredulous as Simon Lewis proves to be the most oblivious lawyer he’s ever met.Or, Alec joins Magnus's law firm and Simon is just trying to be a good friend.





	Strange Bedpersons

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a prompt fill and I went too off base, so ended up writing this fun piece instead. Happy Reading :)

Alec signs on the dotted line with a flourish, looking up and subtly flexing his hand. That was the last piece out of a veritable mountain of paperwork.

Ragnor, Cat, and Magnus look proud, satisfied. Ragnor leans over the conference table, hand outstretched.

“And now it’s official. Welcome aboard, Alec.”

Alec shakes his hand, then Cat’s. He saves Magnus for last and there’s a beat where neither move. Magnus looks proud, like the cat who’s caught the canary as he extends his own hand.

“Well it looks like we’re finally colleagues, darling. How are you feeling?”

Ragnor rolls his eyes, Catarina elbowing him in the side as Alec takes Magnus’s hand. It’s less handshake and more them just holding hands, giving the barest appearance of professionalism.

“It feels like a long time coming. You’ve been trying to get me to leave the prosecutor’s office for years, babe.”

Magnus grins and it’s his courtroom smile-- sharp, a showing of teeth.

“I just think that such an esteemed lawyer such as yourself would enjoy the private sector a bit more.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec sends him a dry look but he’s interrupted before he can reply.

“As enthralling as it is watching you two be disgustingly in love, I have a meeting in here in fifteen minutes. Go somewhere else and finish this,” Ragnor orders.

Everyone laughs, though Alec follows Magnus out of the conference room, Cat close behind. They all pause in the corridor and Catarina lays a hand on his shoulder.

“Congratulations, Alec. It really is great to have you join our team. Your record is stirling and with you so close, maybe Magnus will finally get some work done,” she teases.

Alec smiles, but his tone is serious when he replies, “Thank you for hiring me on. I was looking for a change and Magnus loves working here. It’ll be nice to start a new job with some familiar faces.”

“Yes, I imagine you’ll settle in quickly. I’ll let Magnus give you the tour and show you to your office. Don’t forget, we’re treating you to lunch this afternoon.”

Alec nods and Cat walks to her own office. Fell and Loss were a law firm in the city with an exemplary reputation. Cat and Ragnor had started the firm ten years ago and Magnus had been hired when he’d tired of being a criminal defense attorney. They’d all gone to law school together, Ragnor being a best man at Alec and Magnus’s wedding a few years ago.

Magnus had been trying to lure Alec to the firm for awhile now, but Alec had remained obstinate. He liked being a public defender. He found satisfaction in his job but he’d been growing disillusioned. He’d finally taken Magnus up on his offer and he was officially done working in the public sphere. His new job would involve meting out justice to big corporations, protecting the average citizen and Alec couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so rejuvenated.

It was an added perk that he’d be working with his husband.

Magnus leads Alec through the townhouse that Catarina and Ragnor had bought and renovated for their firm. The first floor is for the secretary, interns, and paralegals. The second floor are the lawyers' offices-- Cat, Ragnor, Magnus, Lydia, and now Alec-- with the third and final floor designed with private meeting areas and glassed-in conference rooms. 

It’s a tidy building with character. While Alec will always remember his cramped office at the courthouse with fondness, he can’t deny that he loves this new space.

“So when will I get my first cases,” Alec asks.

Magnus hums, going down the stairs and taking him directly to his new office that overlooks the outside patio and garden. “I imagine by the end of this week you’ll have a few case files. There’s one in particular that came in last week that I think you’ll enjoy. It’s about a rent-controlled property and the new owners are absolute buffoons--”

Magnus breaks off as Alec leans close and kisses him.

It’s fast, little more than a peck and when Alec steps back Magnus blinks, surprised. “What was that for, Alexander?”

Alec hums, pulling Magnus to the window and throwing an arm over his shoulder. They both look outside for a minute. The courtyard is shared with the townhouse across from them and they watch as a mother and daughter play for a few minutes.

“I’m just happy,” Alec says. “You know that I was starting to feel like the prosecutor’s office was suffocating me. It’s nice to be away from that. I’m ready for the next stage.” He leans down, tilts his head toward his husband. “Thanks for putting in a good word.”

Magnus sways into him, wrapping a hand around his waist. Smiling, he says, “I’m glad you’re happy, love. You’re a brilliant lawyer but you were growing a little stagnant at City Hall. Thank you for accepting. As for putting in a good word, not only does your record speak for itself, but I am partner, you know. Ragnor and Cat readily accepted my proposal. Really, I'm surprised they didn't come to you first and try to lure you in.”

The two of them stand in the quiet a moment for breaking apart.

“Well while you get settled in, I actually have work to do. I have to be in court in an hour, so I’ll see you later tonight?”

Alec nods as he makes his way behind his new desk, an ornate dark wood piece that looks like it weighs have a ton.

“Sounds great, babe. I’ll pick up takeout from that Ethiopian place around the corner?”

Magnus leans over the desk and gives Alec a quick peck before he’s backing away towards the door. “I can’t wait.”

He pauses at the threshold, looking back over his shoulder with a gleam in his eye. “Welcome, Alexander.”

Alec grins and wave Magnus off, throwing out a quick _good luck_.

He sits in his office and revels for a moment. He’s thirty-two and ready to tackle something new.

He’s interrupted a little while later while he’s setting up his computer. The man at the door looks like he’s still in law school. He’s wearing a rumpled jacket and crooked bowtie.

“Yes,” Alec prompts when there’s just silence after the knock on his open door.

“Hey man. I’m Simon.”

Alec stands, extending a hand over the desk. “Simon, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Alec--”

“Lightwood, yeah, I know. You’re like a legend at the DA’s office. We actually just went over your case on the Valentine Pyramid Scheme last semester in my legal tax class.”

Alec smiles a little at the exuberant enthusiasm. That case had been a hallmark of his career a few years ago. It’d been all over the news networks and had been sensationalized from the start.

“Well, it’s nice to know that I’ve earned a formidable reputation. What can I do for you, Simon?”

Simon plops down in the chair across from him without ceremony, sitting on the edge. “Nothing, really. It's more about what I can do for you. I’m an intern here while I get my J.D. and am personally assigned to you. I have other responsibilities, but I’m really here for you-- research, drafting, whatever you need. Just thought I’d pop in and let you know.”

Alec settles back in his own chair. “Thank you. That’s great to hear. How far are you into your program?”

“Oh, I have almost two years left. I just finished my first year. I applied for this internship on a whim, you know? My best friend Clary said that I didn’t have anything to lose, and she was right, so I applied and Cat and Ragnor were nice enough to take me on even though the only other experience I had was as a waiter at the Golden Panda--”

“That’s great, Simon,” Alec cuts Simon off. The kid seems nice enough and if he’d been hired on then he definitely has the credentials, but there’s already a headache brewing behind his eyes.

He shoots him an apologetic look. “I don’t have anything for you yet, but I should have something in a few days. Do you have things to work on in the interim?”

Simon nods, pushing his glasses up with one finger at the same time. “Of course. There’s a stack of briefs I need to file downstairs and Mr. Bane wants me to sit in on a call later.”

“Mr. Bane?”

“Magnus. He’s a partner here. Raphael is on vacation this week so I’m filling in. Have you met him yet?”

Alec lips quirk up. “I think we spoke earlier. Do you know him well?”

Shaking his head, Simon says, “Not really. He’s really nice but doesn’t really discuss his personal life with the interns. I just know that he’s known Cat and Ragnor for, like, ever and that he’s married.”

Alec grins. He just can’t help himself. “He’s never said anything about his husband?”

Simon doesn't notice Alec's slip-up at not simply asking about a spouse. Instead, he makes a show of thinking, even going so far as rubbing his chin pensively. Finally, he just shakes his head again. “Nah, not really. I just know that he looks good in a suit and is the best in his field.”

Alec has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Instead, he raises a brow. “Oh?”

Simon nods as he stands up, tries to smooth out his jacket. “Yeah. There’s this maroon suit he wears sometimes and every time he does, Magnus comes into the office and talks about it for, like, fifty minutes straight. Ragnor actually hit him with a newspaper once when he wouldn’t stop talking about it.”

Filing that useful tidbit away for later, Alec prompts, “And he’s good in his field?”

Shrugging, Simon just says, “Apparently, he’s a hotshot but I don’t know what he does. He’s probably a banker or something, who knows. They don’t pay me the small bucks to know everything.” Under his breath, he continues, “Though they wouldn’t even need to pay me. I love office gossip as much as the next person.”

Smiling, Alec nods at Simon. “Thanks for the information. It’s always nice to gain a little insight on your coworkers.”

Edging toward the door, Simon trips over, what appears to Alec, nothing. “Sure, no problem boss. I’m here to help. If you need anything, my extension is 852 or just yell down the stairs. Though, honestly, I might not hear you if you do that because Ragnor lets me listen to band demos and there are a lot of drums and guitars--’

“I’ll let you know if I need you, Simon. Don’t worry.”

With that, Simon leaves and Alec relaxes.

Computer forgotten, Alec spins around, staring at his wall of empty bookshelves as he thinks about what he just heard. While he didn’t think that Magnus gushed about him at work, he thought that his colleagues would’ve at least known his name.

It’s an interesting puzzle and one he’s keen to work out but Alec didn’t get where he was by dawdling and daydreaming. After a few self-indulgent moments, he returns to getting his office back in order.

The rest of the day is uneventful. Lunch with Cat is great as always, both of them talking about high profile cases in the headlines and what his next few weeks look like.

He finishes his work day by unpacking a box of office memorabilia, including a picture of Magnus and him on vacation from last summer and a mug that Izzy made him when she was fifteen and in her creative pottery phase.

He leaves at six sharp, taking a last look around his office with a curl of satisfaction and warmth before turning the lights off. Magnus would’ve gone home straight after court, so Alec heads to the restaurant, picking up his takeout order and then heading directly home.

Magnus is fresh from the shower when he walks into their loft and calls out a greeting. Coming to the foyer where Alec’s taking off his coat, Magnus leans in and kisses him, taking one of the takeout bags.

“Good evening, darling. How was your first day at Fell and Loss?”

The two make their way to the kitchen where they dump the food and start taking out containers.

“It went well. I settled in a little, made my office look a little more homey and a little less artificial. What about you? How’s the Aldertree case going?”

Magnus rolls his eyes as he walks over to a drawer, pulling out silverware. “It’s going well. The man is a snake and not even an intelligent one. No, he’s not a viper. He’s one of those pathetic garden snakes that don’t even see the shovel coming until they’ve been decapitated. What a dumbass,” Magnus sneers.

Alec just looks at him. “That was. . . visceral, babe.”

Shrugging, Magnus opens one of the containers and dumps it out onto one of the plates Alec had taken down from the cupboard. “It is what it is. That man infuriates me and there’s no way that he’s winning, not on my watch. He’s either going to pay through the nose or plead guilty or do both.”

Alec grins, seeing Magnus fired up. Abandoning his food for a minute, he takes the few steps over to his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Seeing you so passionate is kind of hot, you know,” he murmurs.

Magnus bites back a smile as his arms go around Alec’s neck, pulling him down just a few inches. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Alec whispers, gaze falling to Magnus’s mouth. The two of them erase the distance, kissing. They’ve shared a million kisses just like this and Alec loves every one.

They break apart a few minutes later, Magnus huffing out a laugh as Alec cops a feel when he turns around and grabs their plates, bringing them to the dining table.

“Smooth, Alexander,” he says wryly.

Alec shrugs, unrepentant, and pours a couple of glasses of wine, taking those over to the table, too.

They share dinner, talking about their days and flitting from topic to topic, decompressing. It’s honestly Alec’s favorite part of the day and he settles in his seat as they both push their plates away, focusing on their drinks now that they’ve finished the meal.

In a lull, Alec opens his mouth but closes it without saying anything. Magnus watches him with fond amusement before asking, “Were you about to say something, dear?”

Alec jerks a shoulder. In the grand scheme of things, it isn’t a big deal but there’s a curiosity that’s been gnawing at him all day. Without thinking, he blurts out, “Why doesn’t anyone know that you’re married?”

Looking a little taken aback, Magnus freezes a moment. “What?”

Taking a fortifying sip of wine, Alec drains his glass. “I talked to Simon today and he didn’t know anything about your husband. Not even his name. Doesn’t that strike you as odd?”

Magnus is still before he relaxes, setting his glass down and standing up. He walks around the table until he’s next to Alec and pushes until he takes the hint, moving his chair back. Magnus settles in his lap, one hand going to Alec’s neck, the other to his chest.

He tilts his head. “Are you annoyed that I don’t blab about my beautiful husband to the temps? Hurt?”

Alec doesn’t say anything, just looks down, fiddling with the hem on Magnus’s shirt. Not letting him evade, Magnus lays a finger under Alec’s chin, tipping his head up until he can look in his eyes. “Talk to me, Alexander.”

Reclining a little, Alec lets his hands fall to Magnus’s side, sliding under his shirt to graze smooth skin. “I don’t know, babe. I just feel like it’s normal for coworkers to know a little something about each other. They don’t need to be best friends but maybe knowing the name of a spouse would be casual enough conversation.”

Magnus’s eyes are soft as leans forward, kissing Alec on the forehead, both cheeks, his nose, and finally a light peck on his mouth.

“Darling, I think you’re skipping over a pertinent fact here. You were talking to Simon. Cat and Ragnor know and I’d say that everyone else has probably heard me talk about my lovely Alexander. Simon, however, is a little dense and a lot oblivious. He’s always listening to his band’s demos and mostly lives in his own world. We could probably hold hands and walk right past him and he wouldn’t even notice.”

A little bit of the tension seeps out of Alec at Magnus’s calm explanation. He has to admit that it makes sense. He didn’t get the impression that Simon was the most observant.

“Yeah?"

“Yeah.”

It’s Alec’s turn to lean forward and kiss Magnus. It’s soft and light, a string of kisses that feel like home, especially after so long.

It’s not until later that night in bed that Alec picks the topic back up. Settled together, he asks, “Should we tell him? Say anything?”

Magnus doesn’t ask for clarification; he’s never needed it with Alec. He kisses Alec’s shoulder, strokes a thumb along his husband’s stomach and cuddles closer. “I think we could have some fun if we wanted to, darling. What do you say? Are you up for it?”

Alec turns around until they’re facing each other. He grins. “Okay, let’s have some fun.”

What follows are long weeks of Alec becoming increasingly incredulous as Simon Lewis proves to be the most oblivious lawyer he’s ever met. Magnus and Alec walk into work holding hands and Simon idly remarks, “Oh, that’s nice that you’re showing the new guy around Mr. Bane.”

Ragnor and Cat roll their eyes and all but throw themselves to the floor when Alec and Magnus engage in barely concealed flirting while getting into a heated discussion about criminal real estate fraud and Simon eagerly compliments Alec on his “willingness to stand up to your boss. I mean, he’s not like your supervisor, but he is partner and you’ve been here, like, seven minutes. I wouldn’t have the guts to argue with Mr. Bane and you actually proved your point!”

The game was spinning out much longer than Alec had anticipated and every time Magnus and he were blatantly obvious and Simon didn’t pick up on it, Magnus would just shoot him a maddening grin, knowing that Alec was gnashing his teeth.

He had to admit that it was entertaining, though.

Finally, one evening almost three months into his employment, Simon caught Alec checking out Magnus’s ass as he got new copy paper for the printer. After Magnus left, Simon leaned _far_ too much into Alec’s space and whispered, “Dude, what are you doing? He’s married.”

Alec closes his eyes for a long moment and when he opens them he sees Simon looking anxiously around his office, as if waiting for the mysterious husband to magically appear and beat both their asses.

“Simon,” Alec says, extending far more patience than he’d ever needed in the courtroom. “I think it’ll be okay.”

Simon shakes his head furiously. “No, I don’t think it will be! Magnus is my boss and I respect him. I won’t let you cause any issues for him and his husband. I thought more of you.”

Ah, how can Alec be mad at that? Simon was only twenty-two and earnestly looking out for a friend. He nods, looking appropriately chastised. “You’re right, Simon. It’s very disrespectful for someone to try and come between a married couple. I won’t do anything to hurt Magnus’s marriage.” 

He claps Simon on the shoulder. “You’re a good person, Simon. We’re lucky to have someone like you around here.”

Looking mollified Simon straightens, tugging on perennially wrinkled shirtsleeves. He nods once. “As long as you know that Magnus is totally in love with his husband and that even if you did make a move, he’d eviscerate you on the spot. Even if you are a very attractive man, you don’t stand a chance, Alec.”

Alec hides his smile and the butterflies that spring up as Simon warns Alec off. He might be a bit of a pain in the ass, but he’s a sweet kid.

Which makes it all the more unfortunate when he walks into Alec’s office and overhears, “Now Mr. Bane, I believe we still have a small matter to discuss--”

“Oh no, Alexander, I think it’s actually quite _large_ \--”

Alec’s bark of laughter is cut off as Magnus lunges forward and kisses him to within an inch of his life, unbuttoning and pushing the maroon suit jacket off his shoulders until it lands in a heap on the floor.

Alec doesn’t notice as his door is pushed open. He’s too busy pushing Magnus against his desk, running one hand through his husband’s hair while the other goes to the fly on Magnus’s slacks, expertly opening them.

He doesn’t hear Simon start, “Mr. Lightwood, I found that textbook you wanted on judiciary--”

What he does hear is Simon’s indignant squawk as the book in question falls to the floor with a loud thud.

Magnus and Alec break apart, breathing hard. Alec looks up, beyond annoyed. “What the hell, Simon--”

Simon doesn’t let him finish as he points an accusatory finger in his direction. “Hey! Dude, not cool. We talked about this, like, six hours ago! Magnus is married and you just became _the other man_. How does that feel, Mr. Lightwood.” His voice drops. “You should be ashamed of yourself.” 

Alec closes his eyes and lets his head fall to Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus’s hand comes up on autopilot and pats his back in a soothing gesture.

“And you,” Simon cries, attention now on Magnus.

“What about your hotshot husband, Mr. Bane. The one that you’re always mooning over? I thought you loved him and here you are with a _mistress_. I am so disappointed in you. You were my law superhero and now you’re nothing but a two-bit villain.”

Magnus hums, smiling a little as he shares a look with Alec. “Darling, don’t you think it’s time we tell him?”

Incensed, Simon yells, “Tell me what? That this place has become a bordello when I wasn’t looking? That no man is infallible?”

Alec tilts his head back and stares at the ceiling.

“Look, Simon--”

“What the bloody hell is going on here?”

Everyone turns to look as Ragnor arches a brow, looking imperious as he clutches a folder in the hallway. Ragnor, for his part, just looks amused. With a dispassionate glance he says, “I thought that I told you two no canoodling at the office--”

“It’s after seven,” Alec says defensively. “We thought everyone had gone home by now.”

“Hey, wait a minute,” Simon all but shrieks. “You knew about this?”

Ragnor, looking extremely put upon, just says, “Did I know what, young intern? That Magnus and Alec have the exceptionally annoying habit of being unable to keep their hands off each other? It’s my plight in life to have seen far more of them than I’ve ever wanted.”

Simon gapes like a fish. “But-- but-- Magnus is married? This is a really big deal!”

“Simon,” Magnus finally breaks in. “I am married and I’ve never cheated on my husband.”

Simon’s head looks like it’s about to implode and Alec grins. Now that he’s cooled off a little, he can see the humor in the situation. He gestures to Magnus. “We’ve been married for six years, Simon.”

Mouth opening and closing without a sound, Simon finally manages, “You never said anything--”

“We walk in together every morning.”

“You’ve seen me hold his hand, for Christ’s sake--”

“I’m wearing the suit that you said Magnus loves--”

“Wait,” Magnus interrupts. “Simon told you that I love this suit?”

Having the good grace to look sheepish, Alec admits, “He might’ve mentioned that you always used to talk about it when I wore it before.”

“So, that’s why you’ve been wearing it so much lately! I thought you were just in a fashion rut--”

Alec shakes his head fondly as he leans forward and kisses Magnus. When he pulls back he says, his hands go to Magnus’s lapels, smoothing them out. Voice serious but eyes laughing he says, “I have to do something to keep you interested, Magnus. You’re a very desirable man and I’ve heard it on good authority that there’s someone after your affections.”

Magnus grins as his heads settle on Alec’s hips. “Is that so, darling? Surely they know that I’ve been completely in love with my husband since he asked me out that first time in law school.”

The two of them forget about everything as the lean in and share a lingering kiss. Ragnor just shakes his head and grabs Simon by the shoulder, dragging him out of the office and down the stairs. He knows from painful past experience that they do _not_ need to see whatever is about to happen.

Ragnor doesn’t say a word, just deposits his wayward, unassuming intern at his desk and leaves with the file he’d forgotten.

Simon sits in silence for a few minutes before quietly banging his head on his desk a dozen times.

He hops right up, though, and books it to the door when he starts hearing _noises_ from upstairs. 

When he makes partner eight years later, he has yet to live down this debacle.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire :)


End file.
